1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed generally to lighting systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to light transforming devices that provide a precisely determined light distribution pattern, such as those used for navigation, obstructions and other signal lights.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, lighting systems are used to mark obstructions and curves on roadways and paths on airport taxiways and runways. For example, airports incorporate a system of lighting to provide guidance to approaching and taxiing aircraft. Thousands of halogen lamps can be used in airports. Unfortunately, these lamps require excessive amounts of power.
In roadway lighting systems, lamps are placed around the obstructions and along roadway curves to signal the presence of the obstructions and curves to drivers. These lighting systems do not sufficiently redirect light in an optimal pattern for drivers. For example, the lamps do not provide adequate light to drivers located far away from the lamps. Accordingly, the lamps also do not compensate for an inverse square relationship of illuminance to distance as a driver approaches the lamp. In particular, the lamps do not adjust for the fact that a driver can see the lamp better when the driver is closer to the lamp. Additionally, most of such signal devices direct only a portion of light emitted by a light source in a useful pattern. Accordingly, they have low efficiency.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for a high efficiency redirected light emitted by a light source in a predetermined pattern by using an optical transformer with a precisely calculated reflective surface. In one embodiment, the present invention provides emitted light redirected by a light transformer having a curved circular reflective interior surface, the reflective interior surface reflecting the light in a predetermined pattern. For example, the reflective interior surface reflects the light with a substantial amount of light being reflected close to an axis coincident with a radial line defining a radius of the circular reflective interior surface. The light is transmitted to the exterior of the light transformer by an optical window.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a light redirecting device for transmitting light with low divergence or substantially parallel with an axis of light direction. The device can include a first total internal reflection surface, a first member including a portion of the first total internal reflection surface, a first planar optical window located at an end of the first member, the first planar optical window being substantially perpendicular to the axis of light direction, and an aspheric lens adjacent to the first member. The device can further include a second total internal reflection surface symmetrical across the axis of light direction with the first total internal reflection surface, and a second member including a portion of the second total internal reflection surface, the second member symmetrical across the axis of light direction with the first member. The device can additionally include a second planar optical window located at an end of the second member, the second planar optical window being substantially perpendicular to the axis of light direction, the second planar optical window further being symmetrical across the axis of light direction with the first planar optical window.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a light redirecting device that can include a first end that receives light from a light source, a second end that outputs the received light, the second end located on an opposite end of the device from the first end, a first member located on a third end of the light redirecting device the first member having an outer wall comprising a total internal reflection surface, a second member located on a fourth end of the light redirecting device, the fourth end located on an opposite end of the redirecting device from the third end, the second member having an outer wall comprising a total internal reflection surface, and an axis located between the third end and the fourth end, the axis being perpendicular to the first end. The first face and the second face can redirect the received light in a direction of the second end.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for designing a reflective surface for a light transformer that can include the steps of receiving maximum and minimum output angles, receiving a location of a portion of the light transformer with respect to a light source that provides light, and iteratively, point-by-point, calculating an optical transformer reflective surface by providing for each increment of an input angle, an associated increment of the output angle which is consistent with predetermined output intensity distribution to reflect light provided by the light source according to the received maximum and minimum output angles based on the received location of a portion of the light transformer.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides an apparatus for transforming and emitting light that can include a light source that emits light, a light transformer having a curved circular reflective interior surface, the reflective interior surface reflecting the light emitted by the light source in a predetermined pattern with a substantial amount of light being reflected close to an axis coincident with a radial line defining a radius of the circular reflective interior surface and an optical window the transmits the light to the exterior of the light transformer. The reflective interior surface can reflect the light at an angle xcex1 to achieve an intensity proportional to 1/(tan2xcex1). The reflective interior surface can further reflects light rays of the light at different angles to compensate for an inverse proportional relationship between perceived intensity and distance from a light source.